


Impatient

by PunkPhantomTwin



Series: 100 Kinks Challenge [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkPhantomTwin/pseuds/PunkPhantomTwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander and Anya get bored waiting for Buffy to get ready for the Bronze</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impatient

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third installment in the 100 Kinks challenge, and this one was "On the Sofa" This story is mostly smut.
> 
> It is slightly public sex, because Buffy is in the next room, but it's in her house. I have no set place in mind for when this takes place. Just when Xander and Anya are together and Buffy is living at her house. There are no other characters referenced.
> 
> Also, I am very sorry if Anya doesn't sound right. She has a weird way of talking so I'm not sure if it turned out right.

“Hey, guys!” Buffy opened her front door, moving back to let Xander and Anya through, a towel wrapped around her and another around her wet hair. “Sorry, I’m running behind. Just wait on the couch and I’ll be ready in a minute!” She ran back up the stairs as they sat down, Anya sighing in annoyance.

Xander glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. “C’mon, An, she’ll be ready in a minute.”

She gave him a look of disbelief. “She takes too long to get ready! She always has to go through the human ritual of putting on makeup and drying her hair from cleaning her body! And then she has to find a nice outfit so she doesn’t look like she just slaughtered many of the undead. And-”

“I know, Anya, but we can wait. It’s not like the Bronze won’t be there in thirty minutes.” Anya frowned and turned her head away, grumbling. 

They sat for a few more minutes before Anya decided to fill their boredom, moving her hand to his knee, rubbing it gently.

Cocking an eyebrow, Xander gave her a look but brushed it off, thinking that there was no way anybody, even Anya, would want to have sex on their friend’s couch while they were getting ready. He was wrong.

Her hand moved up, brushing against the inside of his thigh.

“An-”

Anya palmed him through his pants and his head fell back, his eyes closing as he bit his lip. She leaned in, her lips next to his ear as she continued her ministrations.

“I would very much like to have sexual intercourse with you,” She whispered.

“Anya, really? Buffy will be down any minute!” He tried to give her a convincing look but he knew he was close to caving in.

“She’ll be at least another ten minutes…” 

They stared at each other for a bit until Xander grabbed onto her head and slammed their lips together, kissing her roughly while she continued to rub him. Anya moved her hand away, Xander groaning into her mouth, and swung her right leg over him, straddling his lap. She grinded against him while his hands threaded through her hair, feeling his hardness press against her through her panties, her red dress ridden up to her hips.

Xander’s right hand slid down to her ass, cupping her backside while she grinded into him. He squeezed her cheek and his other hand slid down to accompany his right one. Anya leaned back from the kiss, breathing heavy, and moved down to his neck.

“B-be careful! Don’t leave any marks!”

Anya rolled her eyes and moved back, spreading her legs wider across his legs. Grinning, she maneuvered him over to push him down on the couch, his head on the armrest. Her hands slid down his chest to the top of his pants, unbuttoning them.

His head snapped to the side when he heard Buffy cough, trying to decide how close she was by how loud it was, but he was knocked from his train of thought when he felt Anya’s hot mouth around his tip.

Xander arched back, sticking his fist in his mouth to keep from making any noise.  
“An…It’ll…get messy and… she’ll know.”

Anya chuckled and the vibrations caused him to moan, her hands reaching down to pump where her mouth couldn’t reach. Xander gasped out, his free hand holding onto her hair.  
Her head bobbed up and down as she sucked, her tongue running around his head and sliding down his shaft.

“Anya!” He yelled, muffled through his fist. “I’m about to-”

Eyes flicking up to his, she stared at him as she took him in as deep as she could, her teeth grazing his length. Xander bit his fist hard, holding back noise as he came in her mouth and down her throat, some dripping to her chin. Anya leaned back, wiping up her chin as she swallowed him, licking his excess cum off her fingers. 

While she cleaned up her face, Xander slid himself back in his pants. Leaning back up, he kissed her deeply, his tongue delving inside of her mouth. When they broke off, both panting, he slid her into his lap again.

“Your turn,” he breathed, his hands sliding up her legs to unhook her underwear, bringing them down her legs, and threw them to the floor.

“What about Buffy?”

He gave her a smirk, his fingers grazing her wetness, causing her to gasp.

“She’ll be at least another five minutes…”

His finger dipped into her folds and she leaned into him, her head falling onto his shoulder. He pumped into her, curling his finger up and adding another. She bit onto his clothed shoulder to keep from moaning loudly.

They both heard a door slam.

Anya immediately backed up, standing to straighten her dress before sitting next to Xander, both trying to look presentable.

“Sorry, guys, it took me a while to find my dress that has a place for stakes on the inside,” Buffy came from the stairs, smiling in her black dress.

They smiled, muttering about how it was fine and no trouble.

“Well, let’s get going!” Xander stood, holding Anya’s hand as they headed for the door.

“God! Really, guys?!” They turned to see Buffy glaring at Anya’s wet underwear by her coffee table.


End file.
